Set Me Free
by Reddeuphoria
Summary: Kyo has been locked away by Akito, and the rest of the Sohma's are pushing Tohru off to college in Osaka. What are they really planning? Kyoru.


_**Set Me Free**_

_**By: Reddeuphoria**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket those rights belong to Natsuki Takaya.**_

_**A/N: Okay so this is my first Furuba fic. Just a heads up that this story is first person point of view, this is the first time I have tried this type of story so hopefully it turns out okay. And there is OOCness in this story. Other then that I hope that you enjoy this story.**_

I remember the way his hair would fall over his face and cover his piercing crimson eyes. The way my fingers longed to brush it aside. Looking around this room, his room, I can still feel a part of him lingering here. With my hand placed on the desk next to his bed, a sad smile surfaces thinking of all the times he had fallen asleep here, but not wanting any of us to know that he really did care about his school work. The silence falls in around me, like the life was sucked out of the room. The pain shot through my fist as it connected with the solid wood of the desk. I scrunched my eyes closed to stop tears from falling again. I am sick of crying, sick of not being able to stop the things that go on around me.

Why?! That same simple word screamed across my brain. Its like a bad joke, everything that I loved has been taken away from me. The rage burns under my skin, this feeling is new to me, something scary but exciting all at once. Its like a creature all its own just living inside of me waiting for the change to come out. Right now, I would throw everything away just to have him back, here in our home, together again. The pain feels like a weight on my shoulders, and my knees go weak. I don't even try to stop the sobs forming in my throat. The memories that we shared overwhelm me, and I just want to let them take me away to a better time.

"Kyo..."

_"Kyo..." I breathed his name as I stood on the porch. _

_He was outside going through his normal morning routine. The day was bright and crisp, a perfect fall day. The sweat gleamed out his naked torso and arms. I could see all the grace and beauty in side of him in those small moments. I could see the passion inside of him drew me to him, its eased out of every movement he made. Desire stirred low in my stomach, speeding up my heart's beat. _

_My breathe caught in my throat as Kyo's eyes locked on to mine. I couldn't't look away from all the things that flashed in his half lidden gaze. My brain stopped working as we stared at each other, it seemed like forever. Kyo finally smiled at me as he brushed the damp hair out of his eyes. The heat rose to my face, and I knew that my cheeks must of been flaming. _

_"Sorry, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to stare." My words where mumbled, as my feet tried to make a break for the kitchen. Before I could make my escape, his callused hand reached out and caught my one of my elbows. The skin of my arm tingled, they way it will before lightning strikes. And, I had a feeling at any moment it could do just that. _

_"Uh... Kyo?" My spin was rigid, as I stopped moving. _

_I could hear his slight chuckle as he kept his hold on my elbow. "Running away?"_

_I turned my head, meeting his eyes defiantly. "No."_

_His hands move to my sides, burning though the thin fabric of my shirt. His eyes burned into mine._

_A wicked smile played on his lips and they crushed against mine. _

I hear the door open much later, I open my eyes to stare at the intruder. Yuki just stands there looking down on me. I must look pathetic, all red eyed and puffy.

"Miss Honda..." I know that he wants to say something to ease the tension in the air, but those words don't exist.

"Yuki," In the end there is only one thing left to say. "I know."

I want to scream at him for being so clam. But that wouldn't be fair, I know deep down that he might not like Kyo, but that doesn't mean he hates him as much as he let on. They are similar, not that you would ever be able to tell either of them that. Why couldn't I have fallen for Yuki, it would have been so simple. Shaking my head, I regain my feet.

Studying Yuki through my blood shot eyes, I knew that I could never love him the way I love Kyo. With an almost overwhelming passion. That would be unfair to both myself and him. Yuki is better suited for a girl like Machi. They really are a fitting couple.

"You should get some sleep, tomorrow we have a lot of things to do." His hand pulls on my arm, I follow his lead with out protest. After all, where else did I have to go?

"We only want the best for you." Hatori sat around the table, staring down at me.

"I know I don't have any right to complain, but I really can't leave. Kyo might be locked away, but he is here, in this town. If there is a way to break the curse and set him free, it would be here not in Osaka." I couldn't believe the words that flew out of my mouth. The urge to clap a hand over my rebel lips struck me, which I quickly suppressed.

Shigure sighed and rested his chin in is plam. "You know Tohru, that Akito is out for you. And, with Kyo gone its one less person around to protect you. Besides if you go to Osaka with Yuki, it will give the chance to get away from him and possibly get stronger for both you and Kyo."

As much as I hate to hear my own words come back to haunt me, he did have a point. I remember when I said that I wanted Kyo to teach me martial arts. He had almost laughed at me until he realized I was serious. If he could teach me then I wouldn't have to worry if Akito came after me when one of the others wheren't around. He agreed after he thought about it, he wasn't going to be around much longer at that point. I trained with him every day for months but there is so much left to learn.

My head hung in defeat. "Fine. I guess really there is no other choice. But I am not giving up."

"No one is saying that you have to Miss Honda." Yuki put his hand on mine. "And, even if it is for that stupid cat I will do anything I can to help."

Both Hatori and Shigure nodded in agreement. And it was settled, I was going to Osaka.

The stars are crying. I can see the drops fall from the barred window out my cell. I'm criminal with out a crime. Its only been a few weeks but every hour feels like a year. I wanted all of our memories to cherish, but sometimes those memories are a blessing and curse. To remember makes me think of what might of been.But I close my eyes, and Tohru's bright smile is there to greet me. Its a wonderfully painful feeling to love someone with everything you have. Never would I have thought that I would miss those trivial moments with her at breakfast or those little habits she had that would drive me crazy. I wanted to be the witness of her life, watch her grow and change.

But, I am the cat, cursed to be outcast even from my own life. Doomed to live a life alone in this room. The walls seem to be closing in on me, the more I stare at them it seems the more sinister they become. The worst part of being confined in a lonely little room, it gives me a lot of time to think. My mind keeps playing the memories of the last three years over and over. But mostly I think of Tohru.

So many things I wish I could be there to see. Is she smiling right now? Or is she crying? Knowing her she is probably crying right now. I don't know which on is worse being dead or being locked away. At least if I where dead there is no hope that I would one day be free. Somehow I know that even if it does seem like there is no hope, Tohru would probably wait forever even if there was the smallest chance. That was one of the things that I love and hate about her all at the same time. The hopelessness is swallowing me, I can feel the desperateness fall over me.

Slamming my fists against the wall, it helps get rid of some of the dark emotions swimming in my head. If I had never fallen for her, if she had never loved me, then maybe this wouldn't have to be so hard. I could have watched her from a distance that way I knew that when I left she wouldn't be so hurt, that was the last thing I would ever want to do to her.

I have to find a way out of here, if not for my sanity, then for hers.

I blew the hair out of my eyes for the fifth time since I had pulled most of time back into a ponytail. Since I had decided to grow my bangs out, they have gotten to that weird length where I can't put them up and they hang in my eyes. I could feel the sweat trail down my back as I stacked another box into the moving van in front of the house. Yuki was probably still putting our things in boxes inside, so I took that moment to study the house that I have called home for the last three years. So much love and so much pain while living here. There is nothing in the world that I would trade for those wonderful years. The pressure in around my heart started again, I was leaving my home. The one steady thing I have had since Mom died.

"You can come back anything Tohru, this will always be your home." Shigure said coming out of the house with another box.

I smile at him though my heart isn't really in it. "I know, but its so hard to believe that we are leaving you here all alone."

He laughed as he shrugged a hand through his hair. "I am not alone, besides its good that you two managed to get into the same school. At least someone will be there to watch over my precious flower."

Yeah, it was a good thing that Yuki and I are going away to the same school. It was also a good thing that my school guidance counselor put me up for scholar ships, other wise I wouldn't be given this chance. Even if Shigure, Hatori, and Ayame offer to pay my way, but I couldn't take their money.

Yuki came out with another box, and loaded it into the van. "That is the last of it."

I nodded at him, "Okay, we should get going soon."

"Shigure, Bye and thanks for everything." Yuki said to the older Sohma, shaking his hand. Then he got into the van to give us space for good-byes.

A tear rolled down my cheek I couldn't quit hold back. Then a bitter laugh. "I can't even hug you."

A sad smile touched his face as he placed his hand on my shoulders. "I know that your in pain, and they we seem to be forcing you to move on so quickly, but believe me when I say we are only looking out for you Akito will stop at nothing to get to you if you stay here."

"I know that, but why does if have to be so damn hard. I could careless right now about Akito but I know you are all just doing what is best." I said placing my hands over his.

"Life seldom is easy, not that I need to tell you that. But, all we can do is cling to hope and sometimes miracles can happen. Call me when you two get there." He gently squeezed my shoulders. "I will miss you greatly, my little flower."

"I will miss you to Shigure. Tell the others I will miss them, and we will back on break."

I left him there then, standing alone on the porch, waving. I watched him from the side mirror until he was nothing but speck in the glass. When we pulled out on the high way heading toward Osaka, his words echoes in my head.

_'Miracles?'_ I shook the thought out of head and turned the radio on. It was going to be a long drive, to bad I couldn't turn my brain off. I closed my eyes to try and drift off to sleep but Kyo was haunting my mind. I was leaving the single most important person in my life behind in a terrible place. Clenching my fist and gathering all my resolve I made a silent promise that when I came back next year I would get him out of that place, I could come back stronger and set him free.

'Please Mom give me the strength to save him.'

"Yes they just left not to long ago. They should be arriving there some time tomorrow." I said into the phone.

"Then we will proceed with this plan of yours once we know they are out Akito's reach?" Hatori's voice was just as clam as ever.

"Yes, as soon as we know they have arrived we will put our plan into action. Thank you Hatori."

I could hear him inhale on his cigarette, "Sometimes I wonder why I let you talk me into these things."

"Because you feel the same way I do, and you couldn't live with yourself if you did nothing." I hung the phone up after that, not wanting someone the hear our little conversation.

_**Okay so there is the first chapter. I hope that you guys like it so far. Reviews would be great. **_


End file.
